


[Art] Love, Lucius

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, For my love TriDogMom, Gift Art, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lucius is obsessed with you, we love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: Lucius has found a new obsession.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/TriDogMom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Operation: Cheer Up TriDogMom





	[Art] Love, Lucius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts).



> just a little fanart gift for my very dear friend, TriDogMom. 
> 
> I love you so so much and I hope this puts a smile on your face!
> 
> xoxox
> 
> all my love forever,  
> fae

For TriDogMom 

Love, 

Lucius


End file.
